


New Dawn

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, History, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pups, Rivalry, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Two rivals. Two sons. One soul bond.
Relationships: Amara/God | Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this just came to mind, so just putting it out there.
> 
> Please note that I do not own any characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The Winchester and Novak Pack were sworn enemies for decades. Always engaged in feuds, wars and acts of vengeance. Their history was riddled with blood stains as they refused to give in or let the other claim territories. As time passed, their tolerance for one another only grew thinner. Wars and feuds became an almost everyday thing- trying their best to keep their boundaries up and their territories safe from intruders.

Dean Winchester, alpha son to John Winchester, was the lead commander of his warrior pack. He was a loyal soldier, determined to defend his people till his last breath. His people were known as ‘Black Wolves’ due to their dark shade of fur which reflected the night sky. They were known to hide in the shadows and attack when you least expected.

Castiel Novak, omega son to Chuck Novak, was the lead medic in his pack. He was an exceptional healer, determined to cure his people using nature’s given plants and herbs. His people were known as ‘White Wolves’ due to their shade of fur that reflected the snow blanketing the mountain tops. They were impossible to see if they decided to camouflage within the snow but were very much visible in the night.

Both packs were taught from a tender age never to trust each other, to never be united, but that was all about to change. Fate decides to lay down her cards….  
  


**

Soulmate bonds don’t actually ignite unless those fated to be together are within close proximity of each other. And how close can two wolves be if they came across each other just by the borders of their land? It was the burning, yearning sensation, the delicious smell of the enemy wolf that caught both the Omega and Alphas attention. 

The Omega Castiel decided to venture to the borders to find more herbs and the Alpha Dean was on watch that night- whilst his warrior wolves took a short and much needed nap. The alpha growled when he saw the white wolf sniffing around the borders, too close to their territory line. But the white wolf, in all its stubbornness shot an annoyed frown at Dean’s wolf before it released a mocking huff or snort and went on searching for nearby herbs.

Dean bared his teeth, feeling angry that an Omega would dare dismiss his warning. If it were up to him, he would show the Omega exactly who ran the show here. Alphas! Alphas always ran the show! No matter what Pack they come from. 

An alpha growls, you tuck tail and run.

He knew something was off when he irritatingly said in his head, “Haven’t you been taught to respect alphas, damn Omega!”

Dean was almost stunned out of his skin when the Omega wolf stopped in its tracks, turning its massive head and narrowing its blue eyes at him, “I only respect alphas who give respect in return! Don’t expect respect from me if you don’t display it too!”

Dean could tell that it took a while for the white wolf to realize what had just happened. They had heard each other’s thoughts- something only true mates could do. The white wolfs eyes became bugged out as it fully faced Alpha Dean, this time with unmistakable curiosity. It was also then that Dean caught a pleasant scent in the air- Apple Pie. 

It was also the exact time Castiel caught the scent of Whiskey and Leather in the air. 

The thrum Of heartbeats began, chests burning and yearning for each other’s wolves like a desperate craving that hasn’t been satisfied yet.

Dean gulped loudly, too spooked to even move, “who are you? Why do you smell so delicious?”

The white wolf tilted its head to the side, “Why do you smell so alluring? It’s making my body want things from you alpha, something relatable to carnal desire and unsatisfied cravings.”

Dean didn’t know what to say- he was fully concentrated on trying to keep himself from springing across the borderline and mounting the white wolf right then and there. He didn’t respond, just kept taking steps back, trying to get away as far as possible, even if it felt like he was suffocating the further he moved away. All the alpha could do was say, “Go home Omega. You shouldn’t be lingering so far from your encampment this late at night.”

The white wolf looked somewhat saddened by how Dean moved back, further away from him. All the white wolf did was nod and turn to leave. Deep inside, Castiel felt he was given an order by an important alpha….in his life….an Omega always obeyed the demands….of its true mate.

The white wolf only hoped this wasn’t their last encounter.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos always inspire me!


End file.
